


Overthinking in the Moonlight

by voltester



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, No Grammar Check, Not Beta Read, i only rated t cause of the three swear words in there, ik juza's pining him in the summary but it doesnt go further than that, tenma being a tsun, theres a few charas that get mentioned but dont show up so i didn't tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltester/pseuds/voltester
Summary: “Juza, I-”The next few moments felt like someone fast-forwarded a recorded drama that someone recorded for only a few seconds. The next thing Tenma knew, the box of Kame buns was thrown haphazardly on the ground, his back was against the polished wooden floor, and Juza’s was pinning him down-Wait.In which a misunderstanding between Tenma and Juza help them grow closer.Day 4: Restless Night/Lazy Morning (late)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Overthinking in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i rlly liked this prompt and i didn't know how to make it work until tonight,,,  
> I rlly wanted to get this out before the week ended cause I felt bad for only doing one entry so sorry if the grammar and characterization is super off,,  
> anyways, I present u with juban with the late day 4 entry for restless night

Recently, the Mankai Company has been absolutely bustling. The opening night for the Autumn’s Troupe play was coming up soon, and Juza seemed as determined as ever to make this play a success. It wasn’t strange for him to give his all when it comes to acting, but he was weirdly insistent that he was going to knock this play out of the park. He’s been practicing so much to the point where the closer it gets to opening night, the more sleep he loses, the more meals he finishes at a rate that couldn’t be healthy. Aside from that;

He’s been avoiding Tenma like a piece of rotting cheese.

Whenever the two of them would run into each other in the halls, Juza would give a weak excuse that he had to “go to class before he was late” even though lunch just began. Juza would always end up booking it out of school as soon as the bell rang, without waiting for Taichi or Tenma (cue Taichi would try to run after him like a lost puppy). The dorms aren’t much better either; Juza refused to make eye contact with him at the dinner table and when he tried to confront him, he used the crappy excuse tactic to run off to who knows where. It was so strange, not having Juza’s presence by him And it’s been ticking him off.

This leaves Tenma, laying on his back, staring at his ceiling and thumping his foot against the bedpost. Yuki was in the room with him, doing a few touch-ups on the Autumn Troupe’s costumes. The sound of the sewing machine creating stitches in the fabric along with the thumping were the only noises that were audible in the room for a while. Soon, the sewing machine was switched off and an annoyed sigh left Yuki.

“Do you mind sleeping on the couch or something, hack? I can’t concentrate with you around.”

Tenma quickly sat up with an exasperated expression before yelling at Yuki. “Haaah!? This is our dorm! You can’t just kick me out like that!”

“Your foot tapping is getting super annoying and I gotta get this thing done. Geez, you’ve been acting like you have cotton stuck in your brain for the past few weeks. Not hearing what anyone has to say while staring at Standard Gangster like a piece of meat at every chance you get…”

He nearly choked on his spit at the second sentence, practically leaping down from his bed to stomp up to his silver-tongued dorm mate. “I-I have not! What even makes you say that!?” 

A scoff left Yuki, he stood up in retaliation and put his hands on his hips. “Really? Literally everyone knows that you’ve been staring at him like you want him to kiss you in the moonlight; even Muscle Head’s noticed it. And I have to keep hearing about it since Doggie keeps yapping about it, and Wonderboy keeps on trying to figure out theories of how you’ll confess your undying love to him every single break. Honestly, I’m sure everyone knows that you like him at this point, so you might as well do something about it.”

Tenma was taken aback for a moment. Everyone’s been talking about it!? Sure, Juza was a close friend of his and he’s really helpful for keeping those punks from bothering him and his overall presence was comforting and he definitely looked adorable when he stuffed his face with Kame buns to the point where he wanted to brush the crumbs off his lips, but that didn’t mean he has feelings for him!

… Wait… Did he actually think of Juza as being ‘cute’?

Tenma was stuck in his own train of thought when Yuki let out a dramatic sigh.

“You’re bright red you know.”

Cue a few strangled noises from Tenma as he wildly shook his head. “I-I’m not! Blushing!” 

“Yes, you are. Look, hack,” he started, before pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t care if you sweep him in your arms, declaring that you’ll be with him forever in the moonlight or vice versa, but just get out. I have a long night ahead of me, and it’s already going to be noisy as hell when Doggie gets in here.” 

A defeated groan left Tenma, sending his roommate a final glare as he lumbered out of the room. “Fine. But for the last time, I don’t like-”

Slam! As soon as Tenma was out the door, Yuki slammed it shut, causing him to stand alone in the brisk, clear night. Freezing when blew past him, forcing him to hold his arms and shiver. “Geez, didn’t have to push me out like that…”

His grumbling against Yuki didn’t stop even as he turned around to walk into the kitchen, not taking notice that the dorm was mostly still aside from a few dorms. He swiftly grabbed a few boxes of Kame buns from the back of the top cupboard and went off to find Juza. Not because he was worried or anything; he just definitely didn’t have a choice.

… Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In hindsight, it didn’t take long for Tenma to find him. If he was practicing so intently for the play, there was only place for him to be; the practice room. He stood in the doorway, strangely mesmerized by the way that Juza was rehearsing his lines. The way that his eyebrows furrowed when he felt like the line could’ve been delivered better, the way that his deep voice constantly experimented with emotions, the way that he roughly moved his arms in order to convince himself of the emotions he wants to show, and most of all, the way that he carries himself that shows that he truly loves acting caught him in a trance.

Tenma Sumeragi, the hotshot actor, was mesmerized by Juza’s acting.

Apparently he had been staring at Juza like a deer in headlights for long enough to notice him there. Juza’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he became tenser, shifting around to find any chance to run. 

“... What are you doing here.”

Tenma was equally as tense, jumping a bit in his spot. He really should’ve thought this through. Too late for that; he decided to stand his ground, gripping the boxes in his arms.

“I should be asking you that. Do you know how late it is?”

“... Was practicing. Gotta make sure my lines are good.” 

It was obvious that Juza’s attention ended up shifting to the boxes of the disgustingly sweet Kame buns to the point where he was practically boring enough holes into Tenma that he’d need a new tracksuit. With a click of his tongue, he walks up to Juza and shoves the package of disgustingly sweet dumplings in his chest, finding the floor to be very interesting.

“Here; just take it. I-I have no idea if I did anything so-”

“Wait, what?” 

The unadulterated confusion in Juza’s voice caused him to look at him, as his eyebrows furrowed in concern. “What do you mean by that?”

Now he’s playing dumb? “Look, i-it’s nothing, so let me just-!”

He was cut off by Juza wrapping his hand around Tenma’s wrist, staring at him dead in the eye. “Tell me.” 

Did he have to look him straight in the eyes while he said that!? Tenma felt himself flush as he tried to tug his wrist away from Juza’s warm grip. “I told ya it’s nothing!” He shouted louder, the fact that mostly everyone was asleep slipping from his mind. 

However, despite his protests, Juza still firmly planted his feet in the ground and his grip on Tenma only strengthened. “Just tell me.” 

“Juza, I-”

The next few moments felt like someone fast-forwarded a recorded drama that someone recorded for only a few seconds. The next thing Tenma knew, the box of Kame buns was thrown haphazardly on the ground, his back was against the polished wooden floor, and Juza’s was pinning him down-

What the hell, Juza was pinning him down. 

Tenma was an absolute red mess in realizing their position, and struggled more. “O-Oi, Juza! Let me go-!”

“I wanted to impress you.” 

“... What?”

That sure got his attention quickly. He stopped struggling (for now) as he stared up at Juza, who gained a slight flush on his cheeks. “I…” He sighed.

“You’ve been helping me with my acting so much so I wanted to repay you. I thought if I practiced my ass off, I could impress you with how much I learned… Or somethin’.” 

The Summer troupe’s leader was rendered silent from that. He’d always knew that Juza was earnest and hardworking, but he wanted to impress him? It started out as something to repay Juza for scaring off those twerps, but over time, it just grew into something more for him. It became something he couldn’t ignore, no matter how many times he denied his feelings.

Did he feel the same way? Or was it all in his head? He felt like such a schoolgirl for wondering that. He was the great Tenma Sumeragi, who wouldn’t fall for him? He wouldn’t care usually but with Juza, it all changed.

A disappointed sigh left Juza as he released his wrists and mumbled something under his breath, most likely a curse at himself. He sat up, giving Tenma a chance at freedom. But Tenma didn’t take it. He sat up with him, and this time, he was the one that grabbed his hand.

“Juza. I…” 

He lost his words for a moment when Juza gripped his hand back. Tenma let out a defeated huff as he put his head on the other’s broad shoulder. 

“Never do that again, or I swear I’m not haggling with Matsukawa for more Kame buns.”

He couldn’t see it but he felt Juza’s head leaning to rest over his. He could practically feel the smile on his face as he responded, “Promise. I can’t lose either of those again.”

And here they sat until the morning, the confections and play forgotten in exchange for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @voltesteroni i swear i'll try to post more besides rting everything


End file.
